


When Words Aren’t Enough

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loki Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster





	When Words Aren’t Enough

[Based on a tumblr prompt](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-character-s-and-a-letter-and-ill-write). Request for J. When Words Aren't Enough, feat. Loki x Sigyn.

 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Sigyn wasn’t supposed to die like this, not on this bleak, forsaken planet so far from home and those that loved her.

No, there was one here that loved her. He held her body close to his and cursed himself for not being adept in the healing arts.

In his darker moments Loki imagined scenarios like this. He had imagined that if any harm had ever befallen Sigyn he would turn into some mindless Beserker and rip her assailant to pieces. But in truth, when the worst thing imaginable actually happened, when the blade pierced Sigyn’s heart, Loki felt his own life leave him – there was no anger, only emptiness. He cradled her in his arms whilst his hero of a brother sent the Kursed beast to its doom. Had he been more aware of his surrounding he would have begged Thor to let the beast take him, for there was nothing for him in this world without Sigyn in it.

She shouldn’t have been here, not his Sigyn, but Thor had needed a healer to keep his mortal alive until the Aether was removed. Sigyn was the only one he approached, knowing her love for Loki would ensure her assistance and her silence. Loki hadn’t said a word as they travelled to Svartalfheim, too ashamed to be seen by his beloved Sigyn whilst he was in chains, and now it was too late.

“Sigyn, please, I…”


End file.
